


Envelop Me, Bard

by Obscure_ramblings



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Bottom Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Has Feelings, Geraskier, Jaskier | Dandelion Has Feelings, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, sex while on horseback, sorry roach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-02-23 09:43:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23842798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obscure_ramblings/pseuds/Obscure_ramblings
Summary: Geralt and Jaskier do something about their unresolved sexual tension. Jaskier discovers that one orgasm is not enough for Geralt, and Geralt discovers Jaskier is willing to roll with it. Then they both discover Feelings(TM).
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 12
Kudos: 430





	Envelop Me, Bard

**Author's Note:**

> So I had an oddly vivid dream about Geralt, sitting in the saddle on Roach's back, saying "Envelop me, bard," as he lowered Jaskier down onto him, and...this is the result! I spent a few days trying to add a whole lot of back story, then that turned into a separate story so I decided to just post this as a one-shot PWP.
> 
> Disclaimer that I haven't read the Witcher books or played the game, and only watched the TV show once before diving headfirst into the gorgeous multifaceted sea of AO3 fics, so most of my knowledge about this world comes from second-hand sources.
> 
> This is my very first fic so be gentle with any concrit, please and thank you.

Freeing himself from his pants with one hand, Geralt used the other to extract a small bottle from his bag. Unstoppering it with a flick of his thumb, he poured some oil onto his fingers and smoothed a layer around his cock. Jaskier caught his breath. He’d seen the witcher naked before, of course, and was acquainted with his size, but seeing him primed for sex was an entirely new sensation. “Fuck,” he said, eloquently.

Geralt raised an eyebrow and quirked his mouth in a half-smile, eyes crinkling at the corners in amusement. “Coming?” he enquired, gesturing to Jaskier to approach him.

“Why, good sir, I thought you’d never ask!” Jaskier took two fast steps forward, finding himself reeled in to land against Geralt’s hard chest. Reaching down, Geralt deftly unlaced Jaskier’s pants and peeled them partway down his legs before sliding a hand behind him. Jaskier let out a sound of pleasure at the feeling of Geralt’s strong fingers smoothing oil around his entrance then pumping inside him a couple of times. He thrust his hips forward in response, rubbing his cock against Geralt’s heavily muscled thigh and enjoying the hard feel of Geralt pressing against his stomach in return.

Pulling back, Geralt mounted Roach in a smooth movement, then reached down a hand to lift Jaskier up, arranging him in front of him on the saddle. Lining himself up against Jaskier’s hole, he slowly lowered him down, stretching Jaskier wide. “Envelop me, bard,” Geralt said in a low growl. 

The high-pitched noise Jaskier let out was involuntary and did nothing to slow Geralt’s insistent movement further into him. “Oh, fuck, Geralt,” he gritted out as the witcher bottomed out.

“Yes, we are,” replied Geralt.

“Oh, a fine time for you to develop a sense of humour.” Jaskier was startled into a laugh, which moved Geralt inside him in interesting ways, sparking a wave of sensation that had Jaskier’s breath stuttering. 

Geralt exhaled heavily by his ear, curling forward around him slightly and sending strands of pale hair sliding down over Jaskier’s shoulder. He mouthed against the side of Jaskier’s neck, murmuring his reply, “You bring it out in me.”

“It’s one thing to see you every day, all gorgeous, muse-worthy muscles, and quite another to feel this enormous cock actually inside me.” Jaskier moved his hips a little, experimentally, drawing a short thrust in response from Geralt. His cock was leaking and he reached down to stroke himself, only to find that the witcher had had the same idea. Geralt’s large hand surrounded Jaskier, the leisurely pull echoing the next thrust of his hips. Jaskier let his head drop back and gripped Geralt’s upper thigh, feeling the muscles tense as the witcher squeezed his legs around Roach’s barrel, moving the mare into a walk. Shockwaves coursed through Jaskier as each movement shifted Geralt deeply inside him. “Melitele’s tits, that’s good, ah, Geralt, you’re so deep,” he rambled.  
The witcher responded by gathering up Roach’s reins and moving her into a slow canter. “Hold on,” Geralt said, as the rhythmic movement began to lift him into Jaskier, drawing a series of moans and curses from the bard.

“Ah, fuck, Geralt, more, fuck, please.” Jaskier heard the wet slap of their bodies coming together and retreating with each stride, and it made him unbearably aroused.

“No coming yet, bard,” Geralt warned him teasingly, pausing his strokes around Jaskier cock. “Let’s enjoy the ride.”

How Geralt could sound so calm when his cock felt like an iron bar inside him, Jaskier would never know. In contrast, beads of sweat dripped from Jaskier’s brow and his entire body was strung tight. “How much longer is an acceptable time for you, Geralt? I’m kind of ready here, if you hadn’t noticed. As in, my balls are turning the very blue of cornflowers, or azure, or perhaps even cerulean, and if I don’t come soon I’m beginning to think they may actually detach from my body.”

Forgoing a reply to Jaskier’s commentary, Geralt kept up his leisurely thrusts in time with Roach’s hoof beats, and just when Jaskier was drawing in a breath to yell at him to do something (anything!), Geralt let out a low grunt and wet warmth flooded Jaskier.  
“What?” Jaskier was startled and felt his own orgasm receding. He hadn’t been prepared. Geralt had barely tensed. But before he had time to feel too disappointed, Geralt spoke.

“That was merely the prelude. You’ll get yours too, bard.” Roach had slowed a little and Geralt pressed her back into a canter, this time faster, making the movement of his cock inside Jaskier more jarring. Jaskier perked up as Geralt, who hadn’t softened in the least after his orgasm, reached down to roll Jaskier’s balls over his fingers. 

“One and done not your style, then?” He found the focus to ask.

Geralt let out a laugh that caused Jaskier to suck in a sharp breath. “One is not nearly enough. Two, at least, but with this tight fit,” he paused, apparently savouring the feel of Jaskier surrounding him, “My money would be on three.”

Jaskier’s mind went blank at the prospect. “Two…more?” he asked. The thought made his balls tighten, and Geralt, still cupping them in his left hand while he gripped the reins in his right, tugged them down gently. Jaskier knew he would be incredibly oversensitive after he came, so he let it happen and considered his options.

Until this point, he had been sitting back and letting Geralt control the movement, but now he squeezed experimentally around the witcher’s cock, and was gratified to hear Geralt’s breathing hitch. “Fuck,” cursed Geralt.

Jaskier smiled to himself settled into a rhythmic tense-and-release sequence, letting Roach’s smooth canter guide his timing. Each time a long stride hit the ground Geralt’s cock slid a little further into him, and Jaskier simultaneously clenched around him. Then as the mare’s hooves lifted up, there was a brief moment where Geralt slipped further out and Jaskier released his internal grip. It took a bare few minutes before the witcher gritted out another oh-so-eloquent, “Fuck,” from between clenched teeth as he came a second time. 

“I do believe that was two, Geralt. Did you mention that the third time might be the charm? You may or may not have noticed, but I’m as hard as a fucking plank and it’s surely more than my turn now.” Jaskier tried to keep the whine out of his voice, but, by Melitele, surely it was only fair for him to finally enjoy his own release.

Roach slowed to a walk, breathing hard, and Jaskier realised Geralt was now guiding her towards a gap in the towering oak trees on the left of them. When they reached a small clearing a ways off the track, Geralt halted the mare, hoisted Jaskier off his cock and deposited him off on the ground before dismounting himself. His cock gleamed wetly through the laces of his pants and Jaskier reached out to put a hand on the nearest object—Roach’s hindquarters—before his legs failed him at the sight. “Goodness me, my legs feel more like jelly than muscle and bone,” he said. “Thank you, dear lady, for preventing me from taking an ignominious tumble to the dirt.” Roach snorted, taking a fast step sideways and out from under Jaskier’s hand. “Ah, Roach, you wound me, but I will win you over one of these days.” 

As Jaskier was conversing with the horse, Geralt loosened Roach’s girth and removed the saddle bags, turning her free to graze on a clump of dandelions growing beneath the trees while he extracted his bed roll and laid it out on one side of the clearing. He looked over at Jaskier as he worked, “This time, bard, I will look upon your face as I fuck you.”

Jaskier had been watching in silence as Geralt moved about, which garnered a backward glance and a comment from the witcher: “This may be the longest you’ve gone without talking in the time we have been travelling companions. And yes, that includes when you’re asleep.”

Jaskier huffed out a laugh, “Having fucked me to within an inch of my life, you’re now expecting me to begin composing the next great epic?”

Geralt arched an eyebrow. “I would not put it past you, bard.” He leaned down to remove his boots, stockings and pants, before making himself comfortable on the bed roll, applying another layer of oil to his cock as he gazed at Jaskier. The bard, realising he was simply standing there staring with his mouth parted slightly, gathered himself and nearly ran over, hiking up his pants around his hips and clutching them in place to avoid tripping over them. 

“All right. Round three, and this time I am coming too, or I swear my balls will wither and fall off, leaving me nothing but a eunuch for the rest of my days…urk!” Geralt interrupted Jaskier’s speech by yanking the leg closest to him, causing the bard to tumble on top of him, then gripping around the back of his neck to draw him closer.

Kissing Geralt was not what Jaskier had expected. Rather than a hard, abrupt meeting that would match his demeanour, Geralt took his time, parting his lips only a little as he pressed against Jaskier’s mouth, gradually entering to move his tongue against Jaskier’s own. Jaskier, in turn, breathed in the witcher, threading his fingers through Geralt’s tangled white hair as they kissed.

Feeling the hard heat of the witcher’s cock behind him, Jaskier slid back to admire it, running a hand down Geralt’s chest as he did so, alongside the silver wolf pendant. There were scars scattered across the muscled expanse, from the left side of his neck down to his lower abdomen, courtesy of the monsters Geralt fought on a nearly daily basis. Positioning Geralt’s cock against him and sinking down, Jaskier felt a twinge from muscles already well-used from the recent ride, but he was on a mission and nothing would stop him. “Ohhhhh yes, by the gods, Geralt, you’re so fucking thick.” 

Geralt watched the bard closely, amber cat eyes gleaming, as Jaskier arranged himself to his liking. As soon as his full length was inside Jaskier, Geralt brought his hands up, the right gripping Jaskier’s hard cock and the other clamped around his upper thigh to keep him in place. Jaskier threw his head back, eyes falling shut for a moment, the better to savour the sensation. He worked himself up and down on Geralt, while the witcher matched his movements. 

Jaskier’s breathing sped up and his leg muscles began quivered with the exertion. His cock was leaking copiously, providing lubrication for Geralt’s palm as he worked him closer to orgasm. “Ah, yes, like that,” he said, opening his eyes and gazing down at Geralt’s.

Suddenly, Geralt changed his rhythm, thrusting in short, choppy movements that jarred Jaskier and left him feeling swept along as he worked to maintain his position. Geralt moved his left hand off Jaskier’s thigh and slid it between them to place his thumb just above where his cock stretched Jaskier open. A smooth press upwards, behind his balls, caused Jaskier’s mouth to fall open, his movements stuttering as he fell straight into orgasm, his seed rushing out of him to spray across Geralt’s stomach and chest. He clenched involuntarily and felt Geralt tip over the edge too, muscles tensing as he gritted out, “Fuck. Jaskier.”

The bard gazed down at Geralt as his come flooded Jaskier once more, seeing his eyes bore into him and noticing that a stray strand of white come had reached all the way up Geralt’s broad chest to land near his chin. Jaskier’s eyes widened as Geralt moved his thumb again, this time to press it inside Jaskier in alongside Geralt’s cock.

“So full…” he choked out, feeling the stretch of skin around Geralt’s enquiring thumb. The witcher’s come was leaking out around him, and Geralt closed his eyes as he drew in a deep breath. Jaskier remained sitting atop him, leaning back against Geralt’s bent legs and watching as the witcher evidently savoured their combined scent—and still showed no signs of softening inside Jaskier. 

Gods, the man was pretty, he thought. The plush mouth, the gorgeous muscled expanse of his chest, the fucking enormous cock that he was going to be feeling for the next fortnight after that ride of a lifetime.

Geralt quirked one corner of his mouth up as he murmured, “Thanks.”

Jaskier, who usually took pride in his ability to feel no shame nor guilt, blushed bright red as he realised he’d spoken out loud. He rolled off Geralt’s lap and began reinstating his clothes, grimacing a little as what felt like a small torrent of come slid out of him. He began to say something that would buy him time to regain his composure, “I–,” then he paused, as Geralt’s eyes flashed, gaze sliding down to Jaskier’s hands, where they held the laces of his pants. 

Rolling to his knees, Geralt leaned in to inhale deeply against the side of Jaskier’s neck, unlacing the pants Jaskier had just refastened and sliding one hand back to run his fingers through the wet warmth. “By all the gods,” Geralt said, “How did you burrow so deep beneath my skin?”

Jaskier, for whom this ride had been a culmination of months of unrequited longing and desire, felt his heart swell but tried to crack a joke to lighten the atmosphere, “Oh, it must be my rugged good looks, superior musical abilities and general all-around excellence that lured you in.”

Geralt sighed, but fondly. “Jaskier, what am I going to do with you?”

The bard, feeling vulnerable, lent back so he could meet Geralt’s eyes and decided to take a chance: “Keep me?” he replied.


End file.
